Once Upon A Time: Dark Swan, Savioir Queen
by Haru Katsumi
Summary: What would happen if Regina and Emma's roles had been swapped? With Emma in the evil queen's poition and the charmings a lil darker than usual, can Regina take stepping up to become the saviour? In this AU what new deaths and romances will bud? Can the town even survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Portals and Curses

"Henry!' Emma struggles violently at the guards gripping her either side, her e is and thick, her hair slaps her face as the wind from the portal thunders with the brute force of a blizzard. Tears sting her eyes blurring her vision as she watches a blackened figure being ordered through the portal, along with her son. Her pare- No! She wouldn't call them that. Not anymore. The word "parents" suggested warm smiles and not cocoa every night, not banishing your only child to some unknown realm - But hey, each to their own. Back to the scene. The royal couple stand clutching each other with solemn faces as if feeling bad for the banishment. They'd claimed that this was best for the kingdom, the child could never be the true king. Hatred rushes through Emma's veins, the fires of hell themself root deep within her heart and turn it into a stone cold pit of darkness she swears her parents will be thrust into one day. The portal sucks in the figure and her son and disappears without a trace, the only evidence of the previous gale are the few leaves that fall gently to the ground. Emma fixes on one, watching its slow descent. "This can't be real," she insists to herself. Her empty heart beats slowly, as if lying in wait for the onslaught of rage and emotion sure to come when she realises the reality of the situation. She shall never see her son again, never feel his soft cheeks or small gentle smile. Her arms ache for his warmth, the guards let her go. Without the support Emma falls to her knees, unable to find the strength to stand. A sob heaves in her chest, the sound barely human. "We did the right thing…" the king whispers to his queen.

"Yes. We did." The queen responds without a hint of remorse.

Emma shakes her head, banishing the thoughts of "that" event. "I need to focus!" She snaps to herself, smoothing down her dress in frustration. The cold walls of her dark castle echo her words, they sound hollow and empty, as everything has been since that day. "Not for long." She assures herself, "I'll have him back… Henry…" Her chest tightens, her emotions dangerously close to bursting. With a dark look Emma walks to the window to glare at her parents little castle. "Just you wait… your kingdom will be worth nothing! You'll beg on your knees for mercy!" Her fist clenches and she storms out of the room, her heels clip loudly, the sound of impending change.

Baelfire carefully picks his way over the ruins of his village, his feet instinctively treading the path that no longer exists under the rubble. The house next to him smoulders, letting off thick black smoke to add to the dark smog now over the city. The flame inside crackles, barely visible now that it has been left to burn for a long time. The village around him lays in ruins, yet all this destruction and not one dead body is visible. Bay's feet crushes an object, alarmed he steps meekly off of it, worrying he had spoken too soon. He frowns at the grey helmet crumbling into silver dust. These helmets belong to Emma's Scouts (as people call them), lifeless entities that at her command destroy villagers - or at least, this is the story spread by the royals. Bay knew better, Emma had created them to search for her son, if he ever returned to the enchanted forest. Bay's eyes finally land on the hut that he had once shared with his father, the cowardly Rumpelstiltskin and his mother. This had been before his mother had decided she'd had enough of his father and tried to run away with a pirate, only to be stolen back and locked away in a castle. Bay looks sourly at the hut and the bad memories it came with, picking through the rubble his hands find something smooth and metal, after pulling it out he finds a small silver wire horse that his mother had made him for his 5th birthday. He had loves this horse, he smiles fondly.

"Strange to see a man smiling at the ruins of his home."

Bay startles at the sudden voice behind him. Emma stands a feet behind, donning a black dress that follows her curves, her long blonde hair tumbles down her half-exposed back. The dress glints a little in the sunlight, catching on the sequins. She looked both beautiful and deadly. The grey Ashe had already startled to settle on her hair, like grey snow, the whole effect had Bay sitting there stunned and at a loss for words. He then shakes his head to clear these thoughts, him and her could never happen.

"Strange to find the criminal back at the crime scene." He retorts, earning the ghost of a smile. They'd been in love once, but Emma had long shut her heart off from such things as love. She no longer felt for him. "I've found a way to get to our son, and strip your father of his power and control." Emma says this slowly and carefully, one small slip up could screw the deal. Bay hesitates momentarily, feeble hope rising in his chest. Yet he knew from his father that deals such as this always come with a price. "How?" He finally asks, her eyes fix on him debating, how far could she push him? "A curse will send us all to the realm where Henry is, and strip your father of his magic as well as me." He blinks and frowns.

"But I cannot save your mother. Merely put her out of her misery. The curse requires the heart of what you love most." Horror flashes over Bay's face, sharp and painful. Deep down he knew that this was probably for the best… Emma watches the emotions playing over his face, seeing their final destination before he himself could see it. He would consult his mother. With a flick of her wrist she disappears in a cloud of black smoke, leaving behind a silver glove and box. Bay stares at them, and picks them up gingerly, already knowing their uses. He decides that he must consult his mother.


	2. Chapter 2 : Sacrifice and Knowledge

Emma sat waiting confidently in the main tower room of the dark castle, nicknamed after her own nickname the "Dark Swan". Since the title of Evil Queen had been taken Emma had decided to use the name for the royal bird feathered in black instead of the traditional white. She may be royalty but she certainly wasn't light anymore. On cue Bay walks in clutching a box with white knuckles, a faint thumping could be heard from inside. Emma stands motioning Bay forwards, after having watched him and his mother's debate she now had full confidence that he could go through with it, his mother had insisted on the idea. To protect her child. Emma's own heart ached a little at this thought but she shoved the thought away and brought forth a cauldron containing all but one ingredient. "You know what to do." Emma encourages Bay. With shaky hands he fumbles to open the box and almost tenderly takes out the glowing red object, it beats steadily and has an almost pearly glow. Emma watches with dark eyes without feeling. Bay holds the heart over the steaming pot and bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, his eyes are fixed on the heart revulsion twisting in his stomach, his hands shake so much that he would have dropped the heart had he not been clutching it so tightly in his gloved hand. Emma starts to get more and more impatient watching the weak boys struggle at something as small as crushing a heart, she bites back the temptation to just do it for him, she was so impatient. All the years searching and waiting, all those years brought down to this moment. Then Bay starts to squeeze the heart, slowly and then all at once, chokes as he squeezes the heart to dust allowing it to fall from his hands. His stomach lurches and he retches emptying the contents of his stomach. Emma has no eyes for him though, her eyes are on the potion. Desperate hope claws its way up through her throat and she starts breathing heavily. This has to work!The potion bubbles violently and green tinged smoke begins to seep out, Bay falls to his knees clutching his chest, his only mercy is that he shall remember nothing of this. Soon the green smoke engulfs them both and tumbles out of the tower to spread through the forest and into the depths of the charming's castle. Screams can be heard throughout as everyone desperately try to escape the cloud.

Meanwhile back in the real world

The school bell rings loudly signalling the end of classes, with a sigh of relief Henry stands quickly, stuffing the contents of his desk into his bag. School had become more and more of a place to avoid these last few months. He had become a bit of an outsider, not really belonging. Plus having an overprotective mom didn't help much, but that didn't bother him. With his rucksack slung over his shoulder he slinks out into the hallway to make his way to his locker, he quickly spirals in his code and his locker clicks open. Henry blinks in surprise as his eyes fall of a large book with elegant writing on the front. "Once Upon A Time" he frowns and picks it up frowning slightly. "Still into storybooks?" Says a taunting voice from behind him, in a panic he stuffs the book in his bag, his face turning red. Of all the time to run into these three! A tall boy, not much older than Henry, with blonde hair and dark brown eyes stands smirking at him. Happy to have caught him with something so childish. "Did your mummy give that to you? Eh, mama's boy?" His other two companions snicker, followers that are expected to laugh at every word out of the lead boy's mouth, funny or not, else they be not accepted into the popularity ranks. Henry stays quietly, glaring at the ground, the exit to the school is just down the hall, if only he'd gotten to it to leave school in time. "I suggest you boys stay the fuck away from my son." A sharp steely voice comes from behind the trio, relief floods through Henry. The boys turn to face the fury in the ex-evil Queen's eyes, without a doubt if she'd had magic her threat would carry a lot more weight, death glares would have to do in this case. With the desired effect the three boys make a quick retreat wondering how one person could be so absolutely terrifying. The walk to the car is an agonisingly long and quiet one, Henry hushed in preparation for the lecture sure to come and Regina silently calculating what words could best bring out the confidence in her son. Ever since adopting Henry years ago this routine had formed itself, and worked well for the both of them. "Henry…" He sighs, here it comes. "You need to hold yourself with more confidence, shoulders up straight. You're better than them. Act like it." Henry sighs and then his mind flicks back to the book, curious he grabs it out of his rucksack and flips to a random page. He blinks in surprise at the well painted image in the book, oh his mom. "...Mom…?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Why are you in this book?" Regina frowns and at the next red light glances to the back seat, she freezes when she sees the book on the boys lap, at her figure clothed in the elegant attire of the Evil Queen. Henry looks worried at his Mom's expression. "Where… did… you… get… That?" His mom's voice sounds cold and sharp. The cars behind them beep their horns frustrated at the car not moving, the Regina whips around and drives off at an alarming pace, cursing under her breath, all the while Henry is left feeling there's something more to this situation.


End file.
